The invention relates to a cooling structure.
An example of prior art cooling structures for cooling electronic components is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,211. In the structure disclosed, a silicone rubber sheet 32 is inserted between a piston 15 and chips 11 to absorb the gap if the chips 11 are mounted on a substrate 12 with an inclination. In order to absorb such gap, the thickness of the silicone rubber sheet 32 should be increased , which increases thermal resistance, and this results in deteriorated heat radiation efficiency.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a cooling structure free from the above-mentioned disadvantage.